The Way
by raziqagann
Summary: [HIATUS] Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook adalah duo kakak beradik. Mereka memasuki masa-masa lain dari jamannya. Hingga mereka akhirnya terdampar ke sebuah medan bertahan hidup di masa depan. (Maze Runner, Divergent Inspired) [BTS Fanfiction]
1. Time Machine

Title : The Way

Genre : Family, Adventure, Sci-fi

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook

Rate : Segala umur

Disclaimer : Bighit Ent, keluarga mereka, dan Tuhan

Author : Raziqagann

 **FF ini adalah FF kolaborasi antara saya dan kak Riya, sebelumnya castnya saya ganti dan selebihnya masih sama. Terima kasih banyak kak Riya ^^**

.

.

 **OOC's**

 **Typo**

 **Dll**

.

.

Present

 _ **The Way**_

 _._

 _._

Keluarga Kim sedang sibuk memasuki rumah baru di daerah Chicago. Sebuah rumah bergaya gothic era 30an, ditambah pekarangan luas dengan berbagai jenis tumbuhan. Keluarga ini terdiri atas satu kepala rumah tangga ditambah istri dan dua orang anak.

"Jungkook!" Pekik remaja 16 tahun memanggil bocah dua tahun lebih muda darinya yang seorang kakak.

"Taruh bolanya disini." Tunjuk Taehyung sang kakak pada ranjang bundar berwarna biru tua, yang disuruh malah mempout kesal.

"Yaya."

Kemudian menaruh bola didekapannya ke dalam ranjang itu, Taehyung sang surai mentari tersenyum bangga, Jungkook memicingkan mata, kesal.

Tak seharusnya Taehyung memisahkan adik mungil yang disayangi sepenuh hatinya ini dengan bola warna-warninya, Taehyung tau dia hanya bercanda, kemudian ia memeluk adiknya gemas.

"Dasar, digituin aja ngambek." kemudian mencium pipi Jungkook kilat menambah bocah 14 tahun itu tambah ngambek.

"Kakak!"

Ibu mereka yang sedang membersihkan rumah baru sembari memperhatikan kedua jagoannya tahu Taehyung sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari siapapun.

Kemudian menyiapkan makan malam untuk satu keluarga bahagia ini. Menyiapkan pasta favorit Jungkook dan puding Yorkshire kesukaan sang Kakak tersayang. Bagaimana dengan ayah? Sang ayah hanya menurut dengan apa yang dimasakkan istrinya.

Setalah beberapa menit menyiapkan beberapa lauk, dan menata diatas meja bundar di ruang makan, kini bersiap mengundang tiga jagoannya.

"Ayah, Taehyung, Jumgkook. Kemari." panggilnya yang kemudian di datangi oleh ketiga adam tampan yang sudah lapar duduk di kursi masing-masing. Menyantap lahap pasta dan Yorkshire dengan lahap, tak lupa lemon tea favorit ibu menemani makan malam hangat ini.

"Apa kalian suka tempat ini?" wanita cantik dengan tatapan lembut itu tersenyum menatap kedua putranya.

Sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut, Taehyung mengacungkan jempol ke arah ibunya, "Aku sangat suka tempat ini, Mom!"

"Aku juga! Di sini tidak sebising rumah kitadi Vegas." Jungkook tersenyum lebar ke arah Ibu dan kakaknya. Ayah, hanya bisa terkekeh memerhatikan kehangatan keluarga kecilnya.

"Kak, aku punya sesuatu untuk kutunjukkan padamu," bisik Jungkook disela makannya. Taehyung mengernyit, melirik adiknya yang terkadang suka menjahilinyadengan benda-benda konyol yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Apa?"

"Pokoknya, kau pasti akan suka." Jungkook memberi rasa penasaran pada diri Taehyung, lelaki remaja berambut coklat itu sama sekali benci dengan yang namanya rahasia-rahasiaan, karena pada dasarnya dia tak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya sendiri.

Karena mati penasaran, Taehyung mempercepat lahapannya pada Yorkshire favoritnya, "Aku selesai bu." yang kemudian menggeret samg surai hitam ke kamar mereka, dari kecil mereka tak mau pisah ranjang, bahkan kamar.

Mendengar dan melihat kelakuan putra terbesarnya Ayah dan Ibu menggeleng tersenyum, melanjutkan mengobrol dan memakan sisa pasta dan Yorkshire. Taehyumg menatap adik manisnya penasaran, Jungkook menahan tawa melihat kakaknya memerahpenasaran, tanpa izin, Jungkook mencubit pipi merah kakaknya yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud rahasia." Masih memeluk, Taehyung mencoba bercanda. Jungkook berdecak dalam peluk.

"Tentu... Bukan." Kemudian melepaskan pelukan, menjitak kakak semata wayang yang sangat ia sayang.

"Jadi gini kak, aku tadi jalan-jalan keliling rumah, terus nemu gudang! Nah Jungkook masuk gudang itu."

Bocah 14 tahun itu menghela nafas, "Aku ada tempat persembunyian baru!" Kakaknya menatap sang adik penuh antusiasme, ia berdecak kagum akan penemuan adiknya, "Jadi?"

"Jika kita main petak umpet sama ayah. Nanti bisa sembunyi ke gudang, hihihi." kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa bebarengan, membuat kamar yang seluruh dekor dan poster adalah galaksi dan semua yang ada di angkasa ini hangat.

"Jadi bagaimana jika besok kita bermain petak umpet sama Ayah. Toh, Ayah besok libur." Jungkook melayangkan tos pada bocah didepannya yang tampak nyengir manis.

Kedua mata pemuda bersurai mentari diam-diam memerhatikan gudang yang berada tak jauh dari belakang rumahnya, ia ingat apa yang dikatakan adiknya barusan, ada benda aneh yang menurut adiknya itu lucu dan bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi yang aman jika mereka nanti bermain petak umpet bertiga dengan ayahnya.

Tapi insting tajam Taehyung mengatakan apa yang dilihat adiknya bukan sekedar benda biasa. Di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota seperti ini, bisa saja ada hal-hal yang tidak banyak diketahui orang banyak, apalagi mengingat rumah yang di tempatinya ini bekas rumah seorang ilmuwan yang sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Pemuda bertubuh berisi menuju atletis itu memang masih 16 tahun, tapi daya pikir sekaligus rasa ingin tahunya membuat dirinya tampak lebih dewasa daripada teman-teman lainnya, meski pun sikap ala remajanya masih diperlihatkannya dengan jelas saat bersama adik dan keluarga. Tapi sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati Taehyung tersimpan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sangat konstandari sifat kekanak-kanakannya bersama Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika kita coba lihat apa yang ada di dalam sana, Kook?" Taehyung mencoba membuat sang adik tertarik untuk mendekati tempat yang terlihat sangat tidak terawat itu. Memutar bibir ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berpikir, Jungkook pun akhirnya tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya sambil mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja! Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat-sangat penasaran dengan isi gudang itu. Siapa tahu nanti ada harta karun, benarkan Kak?"

"Maybe, let's see!" Taehyung mengedip kecil ke remaja surai hitam, lalu keduanya mengambil langkah lebar menuju ke sana, gudang.

Satu hal yang membuat kedua mata mereka tak berkedip sedetik pun setelah berhasil membuka pintu gudang yang sudah tua tersebut, karena apa yang mereka lihat sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Siapa pun pasti akan berpikir jika isi gudang tua dengan tampilan menyeramkan yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai rumah hantu tersebut pastilah memiliki isi yang tak jauh dari barang-barang rusak yang tak terpakai atau, kalau pun ada yang bagus mungkin sebuah alat musik kuno.

Tapi apa mereka saksikan bukanlah itu semua, jelas seratus persen berbeda dengan imajinasi Taehyung mau pun Jungkook. "Apa ini, Kak? Benarkah kita menemukan harta karun?" Gumam Jungkook, kedua kaki putihnya melangkah lebih dalam mendekati apa yang berada di depannya.

Perlahan pemuda berkulit pucat 16 tahun itu menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa melepas pandangan mata biru itu dari benda di depannya."Mungkin kau benar, Kook. Ini keren sekali!" tatapan takjub Taehyung tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, perlahan sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh benda sebesar mobil berbahan besi alumunium tersebut."Kook," bisik Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook.

"Dengarkan Kakak baik-baik. Kau tidak boleh menceritakan temuan ini kesiapapun, termasuk Mom dan Dad."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku malah sudah berencana akan memotret benda ajaib ini dan memasangnya ke Instagram, aku yakin pasti akan—"

"Jangan! Firasatku mengatakan ini benda yang sangat dilindungi dari publik, jika tidak untuk apa benda sehebat ini berada di tempat seperti gudang ini? aku yakin ini pasti salah satu benda temuan Profesor Gerald."

"Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang dulunya tinggal di rumah kita ini. Pokoknya kau harus ingat kata-kata Kakak, kau mengerti? Jangan—ceritakan—pada—siapapun!" kata Taehyung penuh penekanan, Jungkook pun mengangguk sambil menggerakkan jarinya di depan bibir, tanda jika dirinya sudah mengunci mulutnya untuk hal ini.

Taehyung mengangguk puas seraya mengacak rambut adiknya, lalu kembali kedua matanya memandangi benda temuan itu."Ayo kita pergi, Kakak harus cari tahu sesuatu tentang benda ini."

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat persembunyian saat main?" tanya sang adik mengekori kakaknya yang mulai menutup pintu gudang dari luar, tapi seolah apa yang ditanyakan adiknya bukanlah hal penting untuk mendapatkan jawaban dia pun hanya diam tersenyum.

"Aku harus cari tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi apa?" gumam Taehyunh di depan meja belajarnya yang sudah rapi dipenuhi buku-buku ilmiah koleksinya."Gerald. J Hawkins. Ah, kenapa aku tidak mencoba mencari tahu di internet bukankah dia Ilmuwan ternama?" Taehyung yang sibuk dengan monolognya

Kemudian sang pucat memutuskan untuk berselancar di dunia internet, mengetik keyword pada Google dengan kata kunci "Gerald J Hawkins." namun yang di dapatkannya adalah Gerald seorang astronomi, dan ini itu yang tak dipahaminya.

Karena frustasi tingkat dewa, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya sendiri besok pagi, ah mungkin sambil bermain petak umpet lebih seru, pikirnta.

"Kook!"

Taehyung mendekatkan diri pada adiknya yang tengah asyik berselancar di media sosialnya, sang kakak memeluk hangat adik dengan manja.

"Ayo tidur."

Ajakan puda beriris coklat ini ternyata mempan pada Junhkook, bocah dengan iris coklat tua disampingnya berdecak, "Ayo ayo."

Kemudian dua remaja itu berselimut ria yang kemudian berlayar di samudra mimpi mereka.

Beberapa menit lalu duo kakak adik imi memohon pada ayahnya untuk ikut bermain petak umpet bersama merka, Ayah disuruh menjadi penjaga, sedangkan mereka bersembunyi di gudang.

Derap langkah dua remaja tanggun ini cukup keras, "Ayo sini." saran Jungkook pada Taehyung yang kelihatan sedang kebingungan mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

Jungkook menemukan sebuah benda berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tubuh Ayahnya, sebuah benda yang tertutup kain. Ia mengulum senyumnya, kemudian Taehyung melongok mendapati temuannya, bersama sang adik.

"Kenapa kemarin kita tak menemukan ini."

Suara sang kakak memecah kekaguman mereka, Jungkook menjitak Taehyung, "Kemarin kita gak masuk sejauh ini." pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengangguk.

Pemuda lebih tua itu memimpin adiknya membuka kain usang yang menutup benda itu. Awalnya menarik pelan, kemudian menariknya kasar hingga semuanya tak tertutup lagi. Benda berbentuk mirip kapsul ini terlihat menawan dan klasik dimata duo kakak adik itu.

Kedua remaja itu saling bertatapan, mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, mereka berdua memasuki kapsul yang memiliki pintu.

Keadan didalam kapsul cukup berdebu, membuat dua bocah ini terbatuk sesekali. Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka tak sengaja memencet sebuah tombol bertuliskan 'Past.'

Teriakan kecil terdengar kala kapsul itu serasa terguncang, walaupun guncangan itu tak terlalu kuat. Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandangan, "Apa itu Ayah?" tanya pemuda surai hitam

berbisik. Sang surai mentari menggeleng tak tahu. Mereka memutuskan keluar untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

Saat mereka keluar untuk mengecek tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam gudang ini, dan sepertinya suara Ayah yang sedaritadi memanggil mereka kini tak terdengar.

Mungkin Ayah lelah, pikir mereka. Mereka memutuskan keluar gudang untuk beristirahat, namun mata mereka menangkap sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka.

"Sebentar." cegah Taehyung tatkala mendapati rumah renovasian milik mereka terganti dengan rumah zaman dahulu yang telihat kuno namun klasik.

Sang adik memeluk lengan Taehyung kuat-kuat, kemudian seorang pria keluar dari rumah itu dengan mengenakan coat silver. Pria itu menangkap kehadiran dua orang bocah di hadapannya.

"Kau siapa nak? Tetangga baru?"

Suara serak itu mengguncang ketenangan adik kakak ini, membuat mereka seakan tak percaya akan kenyataan ini. "Bukankah kami membeli rumah anda, tuan." jawab Arthur pelan memastikan.

Pria itu menatap Taehyung bingung, sejak kapan dia menjual tanah dan rumahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Gerald. Kalian?"

Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya, Arthur menerima, "Ini adikku Jungkook, dan aku Taehyung." pria bernama Gerald itu tersenyum.

'Ge-gerald? Bukankah memang dia pemilik rumah kami sebelumnya?' pertanyaan Taehyung berkecamuk. Ia menggeleng. Sedaritadi Jungkook hanya memeluk lengan Taehyung tanpa bersuara.

"Hai, Jungkook, Taehyung." pria itu ramah juga.

"Sir, ini tahun berapa?"

Pertanyaan yang barusan keluar dari mulut Jungkook membuat kakaknya itu menatap bingung, "Hei Kook ini jelas tahun 2015, kau dan aku main petak umpet tahun 2015 kan? Jangan ngelucu."

"Tunggu? 2015? Nak, ini baru tahun 1949."

Duo kakak beradik itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa sebelum memasuki kapsul aneh itu adalah tahun 2015 dan setelah keluar malah menjadi tahun 1949.

"Sir, tolong jangan bercanda." Taehyung tertawa menganggap jawaban Gerald tadi adalah lelucon.

"Kami bahkan lahir tahun 2000an."

Kini Gerald yang bingung, matanya melotot tak percaya, kemudian ia teringat akan penumuannya yang dianggap gagal oleh pemerintah, ia melotot tak percaya sekali lagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau memasuki kapsul yang kubuat?" mata Gerald membesar menanti jawaban, kemudian dengan jujur kedua kakak beradik itu menjawab.

"Kapsul yang kami temukan di gudang itu?"

"Ya."

 **TBC**

.

.

Review ya? Di silent reader itu gak enak lho :(

Terima kasih sudah sempat membaca


	2. Mescolare

Sebelumnya saya mengambil banyak unsure pada novel atau film **Divergent** pada chapter ini. Mungkin saya bisa dikatakan plagiat karena tidak mendapatkan izin dari mbak _**Veronica Roth**_ sang penulis **Divergent** series. Saya hanya akan mengubah nama faksi, tetapti masih sama isinya dengan faksi milik asli. Saya mohon maaf

.

.

 **OOC's**

 **Typo**

 **Dll**

.

.

Author : Raziqagann

Present

 _ **The Way**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Mescolare**_

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengikuti arah kaki Gerald melangkah memasuki gudang lusuh tempat mereka datang pertama kali. Ruang ini seperti terisolasi. Cukup luas untuk ukuran gudang. Ruang gelap dipenuhi debu dan kain-kain lusuh menutupi benda-benda.

Gerald menghentikan langkah dua pemuda bersurai tak sama itu. Kemudian menoleh menatap mereka, "Sebentar. Mesin waktu yang kubuat. Bukankah sudah disita oleh pemerintah?"

Jelas, Taehyung dan Jungkook saling berpandangan. Menikmati alunan detik yang serasa menunggu jawaban mereka. Kemudian menggeleng bersamaan, "Entah."

"Tapi..."

Kini sang Kakak maju selangkah mendekati Gerald, membuka mulutnya, bertanya, "Apa maksud anda dengan disita?"

Pria berusia lebih dari 40 tahun itu mengernyit, kemudian mencoba menjelaskan. "Sebab, saat percobaan pertama. Manusia yang kukirim ke masa depan. Tak kunjung kembali."

DEG!

Jungkook membulatkan matanya sempurna. Dengan kata lain, mereka juga tak bisa kembali ke tahun asal mereka. Secara garis besar, ia dan sang Kakak, akan selamanya tak pernah bisa kembali ke masa depan. Menikmati puding Yorkshire dan pasta buatan Ibu. Bermain bola dan berenang bersama Ayah. Mungkin tak akan pernah ia rasakan. Lagi.

Benih kristal cair menghujami kulit halus pipi Jungkook. Ia merutuki kenakalannya dan sifat keingin tahuan sang Kakak yang terlalu tinggi. Bocah surai hitam itu mulai terisak.

Saat sedang asyik berdebat satu sama lain. Taehyung dan Gerald mendapati indera pendengaran mereka merasakan sebuah melodi isakan yang absurd. Mereka bersamaan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Hei Jungkook. Kenapa?"

Sang pemuda bersurai mentari itu merangkul adiknya cemas. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ditinggalkan keluarganya, dan melihat keluarga mereka menangis.

Jungkook berusaha bersuara, walaupun suaranya terdengar parau dan serak sempurna. Ia masih mencoba.

"Dengan kata lain. Kita tak bisa kembali kak!"

Taehyung juga sudah berpendapat begitu sejak tadi. Bagaimana ia dan sang adik pulang kerumah disambut pelukan dan nasehat kedua orang tua tersayangnya, Taehyung masih memikirkan itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Koo—"

"Aku akan memperbaikinya!"

Potong pemilik suara _baritone_ yang sedaritadi bingung berkata apa. Kini ia mulai dengan peralatan-peralatan miliknya.

Jungkook, Taehyung, dan keluarga kecil Gerald kini tengah makan siang di ruang makan mereka. Istri Herald yang mendengar penjelasan dari Gerald hanya menggeleng dan merutuki kecerobohan suaminya. Seharusnya ia tak pernah membuat mesin waktu itu.

Kemudian selang beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka bertiga kini sudah berada di gudang lagi. Memulai semuanya untuk kembali ke masa depan. Persiapan sudah matang, semuanya sudah teratur menuju tahun 2015.

Namun pada kenyataannya...

Itu semua hanya mimpi.

Saat setelah Jungkook menekan tombol ' _Future'_ dan berdoa akan kembali merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga kecil. Namun itu kini hanya mimpi.

Mereka terdampar jauh dari tahun 2015. Mereka terjebak dalam sebuah repetisi yang sama. Memasuki mesin waktu, berguncang, keluar, dan tak seperti keinginan.

Saat langkah kaki mereka berdua keluar dari bilik kapsul, mereka melewati beberapa kain penutup yang mungkin sengaja untuk menutup kapsul sialan itu.

Namun malangnya. Setelah keluar dari kapsul itu. Harapan mereka pulang merasakan puding Yorkshire buatan Ibu kini sirna dengan tidak adanya gudang tempat mereka pertama kali memasuki kapsul—mesin waktu—itu.

Lutut Jungkook terasa tak kuat untuk berdiri, melihat itu. Taehyung mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook ke pelukannya. Berharap ini hanya sebuah ilusi dan kemudian mereka kembali lagi ke peradabannya.

Saat tengah di landa rasa gundah gulana terbesar dalam hidup mereka. Sebuah suara besar menggema di seluruh kota, ya kota. Mereka terjebak pada masa depan yang melampau jauh dari 2015.

Suara besar tadi menggema mengumumkan sesuatu, Taehyung mencoba mendengarkan suara itu.

 _"Semua warga kota Chicago, diharapkan untuk segera mendaftar ujian faksi semester ini. Pendaftaran akan dimulai sejak pengumuman ini terdengar. Silahkan mendaftar pada gedung sosial. Terima kasih."_

Suara baritone khas terdengar dari tengah kota, mereka berdua bergegas berlari melewati beton-beton membentuk dinding kecil itu. Kemudian manik mata mereka menangkap sebuah kerumunan manusia dalam skala besar di tengah kota. Tepatnya di gedung sosial.

Tanpa izin, seseorang menyeret mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah tangan mungil lembut berwarna putih pasir. Karena bingung, Jungkook bersuara. "Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang yang menyeret duo kakak beradik ini adalah gadis belia berkisar 16 tahunan itu menoleh, "Eh?"

Manik matanya membulat sempurna, menambah bingung dua kaka beradik ini. Kemudian gadis belia itu menunduk. "Eh, ano. Aku salah orang hehe." ucapnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terlihat gatal.

"Sekalian kenalan. Rebecca Patt, kalian?"

Sang surai mentari hanya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian tersenyum manis

"Aku Kim Tehyung, ini adikku Kim Jungkook." mereka saling menautkan tangan, kemudian gadis itu kembali menyeret mereka untuk mendaftar faksi.

Setelah menulis biodata pribadi. Mereka bertiga disuruh petuga memasuki ruangan tes. Dengan antrean yang lumayan panjang. Tapi ternyata itu bukan antrean untuk tes, melainkan antre makan siang. Ya, disini siang.

Terdapat lebih dari lima puluh ruangan. Yang membuat antrean cukup terkendali. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk antre di nomor 25, Rebecca dahulu, Jungkook, kemudian Taehyung.

"Hai! Rebecca!"

Entah keberapa kalinya indera pendengaran Taehyung dan lainnya menangkap suara lain. Saat menoleh, suara itu bersumber pada pria blonde dengan tatanan rapi dan terlihat... Tampan.

"Suga! Godd, kau kucari-cari. Sampe aku salah nyeret orang lagi."

Nampaknya Rebecca dekat dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Suga. Lihat saja tangan mungilnya saat berayun menjitak kepala blonde pemilik nama Suga.

"Heheh. Maaf, teman barumu eoh?"

Pemuda pucat yang lebih pucat dari Taehyung itu menunjuk ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kemudian dua kakak beradik itu menunduk. "Hai!"

"Oh, iyaya. Suga Anderson, kalian?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung, ini adikku Kim Jungkook." Ketiga kalinya ini ia berkenalan dengan orang asing yang mungkin akan menjadi teman mereka, menemani mereka untuk sebuah perjalnan panjang, dan mengirim mereka kembali ke jaman mereka.

Saat sibuk mengobrol sambil menunggu antrean, penjelasan setiap 20 menit ini terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya pada pagi ini.

" _Setiap orang yang mengikuti ujian akan memperoleh hasil yang berbeda, yaitu faksi. Faksi dibedakan menjadi lima. Pertama,_ _ **Cavello**_ _adalah faksi bagi orang-orang jenius. Kedua,_ _ **Armonioso**_ _adalah faksi bagi orang-orang ramah, baik, dan harmonis. Ketiga,_ _ **Onesto**_ _adalah faksi bagi orang-orang jujur. Keempat,_ _ **Fuoco**_ _adalah faksi bagi orang-orang kuat dan pemberani. Kelima,_ _ **Cuidado**_ _adalah faksi bagi orang-orang berhati baik, suka menolong tanpa pamrih. Terima kasih."_

Suara _baritone_ yang berasal dari atap-atap atau entah darimana itu terdengar seperti peringatan.

Saat antrean nomor 25 sudah mulai menyurut dan kini adalah giliran Jungkook untuk memulai tes, tes yang menentukan ia akan masuk dalam faksi apa, tes dimana seseorang akan di pisahkan dari keluarganya.

Taehyung, Suga, dan Rebecca member semangat kecil pada adik kecil mereka, kemudian Jungkook menghikang di ambang pintu.

"Hai."

Suara seseorang memecah lamunan Jungkook yang tampak bingung, seorang pria berumur hampir 40 dengan brewok tipis rapi, kulit putih pasir, dan mata biru azure yang membuat tiap orang akan jatuh pada pesona miliknya. Pria itu terlihat ramah dalam balutan sweater abu-abu.

"Namamu?"

Remaja mungil itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum manis, "Jungkook."

"Namamu bagus, panggil saja aku paman Billy oke? Duduklah." perintahnya untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi yang punggung kursinyasedikit tertidur, atau kursi 110 derajat. Kemudian pria yang bernama asli Billy itu menuangkan cairan berwarna biru pada gelas berbentuk silinder kecil. Kemudian mengulurkannya pada si surai hitam yang sedang sibuk melamun ria.

"Minum, hati-hati."

Jungkook meminum pelan cairan biru yang di ulurkan Billy tadi. Awalnya agak ragu dengan apa cairan itu. Namun, setelah penjelasan Billy bahwa cairan itu adalah syarat utama untuk tes ini ia langsung menegaknya.

Kemudian rasa pening menyelimuti kepalanya, seperti ingin tidur dan berbaring santai. Tak lama ia tertidur, kemudian ia terbangun dengan keadaan ruang yang dihuninya dengan Billy kini hanya ia huni, sendirian. Jungkook berdiri, melangkahkan kaki mendekati cermin yang tertempel di dinding yang semula tiada kini ada.

Hanya ada dirinya dan tampilan refleksi dirinya di cermin. Jungkook mengetuk pelan cermin itu, yang tak di sangkanya, cermin itu pecah perlahan mulai dari sudut awal ia sentuh kemudian menjalar kebagian lainnya. Yang kemudian jatuh berkeping-keping memekakan telinganya. Belum sempat ia menutup telinga. Manik matanya membulat menangkap refleksi dirinya tadi keluar perlahan dari cermin mencekik dirinya. Tanpa melawan ia mundur sebelum cekikan itu semakin keras.

Langkah kakinya mundur, kemudian menatap tembok. Refleksi dirinya kini sudah keluar di dunia nyata. Membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mengerjap kala refleksi dirinya berlari sekencang kuda menubruk tubuh Jungkook. Yang kemudian, tubuh refleksi dirinya hancur berkeping-keping seperti keramik. Tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun yang membuat tubuhnya luka.

Tanpa rasa takut, remaja beriris hitam coklat itu menyorot matanya ke setiap ruangan. Ruangan ini semakin lebar. Seperti sebuah parkiran _basement._ Suara dari pikirannya kini memerintah pelan, seperti suara… Billy.

Di depannya ada beberapa daging, pisau, dan palu.

" _Pilihlah Kook?!"_

"Untuk apa? Billy? Kau dimana?"

" _Cepatlah pilih!"_

"AAAAAA."

Jeritan melodi Jungkook memekikan telinganya sendiri. Seekor anjing bulldog sedang berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah lapar. Oh, beberapa benda tadi adalah umpan atau senjata untuk melawan bulldog ternyata. Setelah hampir beberapa saat Jungkook dan bulldog itu saling memandang. Kini ada seorang bocah manis sedang mengemut permen di sebelah bulldog. Bocah itu nampaknya tak sadar jika ada bulldog, bahkan bulldog itu kini focus pada bocah di sampingnya.

Bocah bersurai pirang dengan mata azure muda itu berlari kala bulldog mengejar bocah itu dengan sangat antusias. Bocah itu membuang permennya dan berteriak mengundang papa mama-nya. Tak kuasa melihat itu. Jungkook berlari mengejar bulldog itu dan langsung menubruknya ke lantai.

Kemudia bulldog itu lenyap kala Jungkook berhasil menubruknya dengan satu tubrukan. Kini lantai tadi seperti air. Jungkook tenggelam kebawah dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah duduk di bangku tadi.

Ia mengecek keadaan, tak ada apapun dan siapapun. Tetapi setelah beberapa ia menutup matanya. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang taka sing baginya. Bocah surai hitam itu terbangun. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan. Mendapati sesosok wanita yang ia sayangi dan banggakan.

"Mom!"

Ia berdiri dan memeluk seonggok wanita yang berbalut dress panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Ya ada apa, Kook?"

Sang wanita itu mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook. Jungkook mempererat pelukannya. Seperti tak ingin keluar dari sini. "Aku merindukanmu Mom, aku telah bersalah mengajak Kakak untuk bermain petak umpet dan malah terdampar di masa lalu dan masa depan. Apa aku masih pantas untuk di lindungi Kakak, Mom?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelupas menjadi kupasan-kupasan dan menghilang. Jungkook kemudian berlri mengejar kupasan-kupasan itu menembus dinding dan kemudian terduduk lagi di kursi tadi.

Semua tadi hanya simulasi tes penentu faksi yang paling mutlak.

Manik mata Billy membesar seketika. Pupilnya mengecil. Dan ia menggeleng. Ia cepat-cepat menyuruh Jungkook berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan ini ke ruangan selanjutnya. Jungkook bingung. Paman yang tadi ramah kini menjadi sesuatu yang lain. 

"Apa hasilnya paman?"

"Orang tuamu faksi mana?"

Jungkook mengernyit, ia lupa memberi tahu bahwa ia datang dari masa lalu.

"Begini paman. Paman mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi.. Jungkook datang dari masa lalu bersama Kakak Jungkook yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke ruang tes ini. Aku menemukan kapsul di gudang rumahku pada tahun 2015. Dan ini tahun berapa? Sudah sangat lama bukan. Paman, aku kesini sebenarnya bukan untuk mendaftar faksi. Tapi untuk cari tahu bagaimana caraku keluar dari masa depan ini."

Billy menganga spontan mendengar penjelasan sang bocah d hadapannya. Ia hanya mengangguk karena ia tahu bahwa Jungkook juga memiliki faksi **Onesto** , faksi para orang jujur.

"Kau masuk **Fuoco**. Nanti lain hari aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu." Dusta Billy tersenyum pahit kemudian mendorong pelan Jungkook keluar dari pintu lain menuju tahap tes selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook memiliki kelima faksi dalam tubuhnya, bahkan kelima faksi tersebut bisa saja sembingan satu antara lainnya. Campuran dan kelima faksi itu di sebut… _**Mescolare**_.

TBC.

.

.

Maaf jika banyak kesamaan dengan seri pertama Divergent. Saya bisa dikatan plagiat memang, karena saya belum mengantongi izin dari sang pencipta yaitu _**Veronica Roth.**_

.

.

Review please!? Gak enak lho di silent reader-in orang


	3. Fuoco Side

RAZIQAGANN

Present

 **The Way**

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Fuoco Side

"Kau masuk **Fuoco**. Nanti lain hari aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu." Dusta Billy tersenyum pahit kemudian mendorong pelan Jungkook keluar dari pintu lain menuju tahap tes selanjutnya.

Jungkook menatap Billy bingung, ia menahan tubuhnya kala di dorong Billy untuk keluar ruangan. Remaja bersurai hitam itu menghadap Billy. "Katakan yang sebenarnya paman." kemudian pria berambut blonde itu mendengus. Membuat embun dari mulutnya.

"Kau **Fuoco** … **Cavello** , **Armonioso** , **Onesto** , dan **Cuidado**."

Jungkook memajukan langkahnya dengan masih memasang wajah bingung yang kini bertambah satu stadium dalam skala besar. Raut wajah Billy kemudian mengecut seketika. "Ini sangat langka, Kook."

"Mereka menyebutnya **Mescolare**."

"Bukankah hanya ada lima faksi? **Mescolare**? Dan apalagi itu?" Kilatan mata Jungkook kini terlihat jelas. Sebuah rasa penasaran dan ingin tahunya kini kembali lagi meracuni darah mudanya. Mengoyak tubuh bagian dalam, dan membumbung di kepalanya.

"Kau tak boleh memberi tahu siapapun!"

Suara serak _baritone_ Billy kini mengintimidasi Jungkook, serasa kerongkongannya tercekik. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara untuk kesekian kalinya bertanya.

"Dan… Kudengar ada upacara pelantikan faksi besok pagi setelah tes ini berlangsung. Jadi, apa yang harus ku pilih saat upacara itu? Seharusnya aku mempelajari sesuatu. Bukankah tujuan tes ini untuk membantuku memilih faksi saat upacar pemilihan berlangsung?"

"Tes ini tidak berjalan padamu. Tidak berfungsi."

Billy memeluk Jungkook erat, seakan pemuda beriris hitam coklat itu adalah anaknya yang akan siap di eksekusi mati dalam kurun waktu yang dekat. Kemudian mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik Jungkook.

"Kau harus yakin dengan pilihanmu."

Kemudian pria hampir empat puluh tahun itu mendorong Jungkook dengan paksa lewat pintu belakang. Jungkook hanya pasrah dan menatap nanar pintu yang telah mengluarkannya. Ia mengusap kepalanya, cukup terasa pening. Seolah dunia berputar lebih hebat dari biasanya. Seolah dia akan terhembuskan ke antariksa.

Jungkook menautkan langkah kaki-kainya pada keramik, raut wajahnya masam seperti belimbing. Dia mengangkat tangan kanan mungilnya. Melambai pada tiga remaja lainnya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol mempererat tali persahabatan.

Tiga remaja tadi sontak menoleh. Mendapati sang muda yang baru saja keluar dari tes simulasi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Kook?"

Suara _baritone_ milik sang kakak membuat yang di tanya menjawab, "Nanti juga kau tahu."

Kemudian mereka saling mempertemukan dua tubuh yang ideal itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan ang selalu di lanjuti dengan ciuman manis di pipi sang adik. Benda berwarna cherry muda lembut itu mengusap permukaan pipi Jungkook, yang membuat Jungkook berdecak. "Aku malu kak. Ada banyak orang, cih." Jungkook menunjuk Suga dan Rebecca yang tengah sibuk berdeham di dunia mereka.

Saat mereka sibuk memamerkan kedekatan mereka sebagai kak beradik, suara serak _bass-baritone_ dari gedung social terdengar lagi.

" _ **Semua di harapkan memasuki ruang upacara pemilihan. Upacara pemilihan akan segera dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi. Semua di harapkan memasuki ruang upacara pemilihan. Terima kasih."**_

Suara itu di akhiri dengan dengungan kecil _**microfon**_. Selang beberapa detik setelah pengumuman itu terdengar, para kadet kini memasuki ruangan upacara pemilihan, lebih tepatnya upacara perpisahan.

"Sistem faksi adalah sebuah kehidupan, yang tersusun dari lima faksi, kau tahu pasti kelima faksi itu. Satu-satu agar sistem faksi ini bertahan adalah masing-masing dari kalian menmpati faksi yang tepat sesuai kepribadian kalian. Masa depan, tergantung pada mereka yang tahu mana tempat yang sesuai itu mereka."

Suara lembut dari seorang wanita bernama Park Chorong ini mengintimidasi tiap kadet. Semua kadet bertepuk tangah riuh kala sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi pada faksi **Cavello**. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan intisari acara ini, pemilihan faksi.

Satu perastu kadet di undang kedepan dan memilih faksi dengan cara menjatuhkan cairan biru yang sudah di bagikan pada kadet ke nama-nama faksi yang sudah di jejerkan pada meja pemilihan.

"Kim Taehyung."

Suara bass dari panitia itu kini seperti memerintah Taehyung untuk berjalan menuju panggung memilih faksi. Dengan sangat hati-hati Taehyung menjatuhkan cairan biru itu di atas sebuah papan nama salah satu faksi, **Fuoco**. Jungkook tersenyum bangga, tepat sasaran. Kakaknya ternyata juga memilih faksi **Fuoco** seperti dirinya.

Tapi, tunggu…

Bukan kah tujuan Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah kembali ke jamannya? Kembali merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang _**Mom and Dad**_? Atau semua itu kini sirna kala mereka memasuki dunia baru? Memasuki masa depan yang tak pernah terpikirkan mereka bahwa mereka kini hidup di lingkup kota yang di halangi tembok raksasa yang menjulang?

Jawabannya adalah iya. Taehyung dan Jungkook sangat merindukan rumah bernuansa _**gothic**_ milik keluarga mereka. Merindukan pasta dan puding Yorkshire buatan Ibu. Tapi… rasa ingin tahu mereka kini membuat dua kakak beradik ini tetap singgah di masa depan. Ingin merasakan hidup dalam faksi yang katanya adalah kehidupan terdamai sejagad raya.

Kini Jungkook, Taehyung, Suga, dan Rebecca adalah faksi **Fuoco**. Faksi yang berisi para pemuda-pemudi yang gagah perkasa dan pemberani. Penjaga kota dan seorang polisi bagi kota besar ini.

Upacara pemilihan faksi tadi berakhir dengan haru biru. Empat remaja tadi kini sudah membaur dengan **Fuoco** lain. Bukan membaur dengan kata arti mereka mulai kenalan. Hanya saja mereka kini sudah berbagi tempat dan berlari bersama menuju sebuah jalan laying kereta. Hentakan kaki-kaki itu menghujam tiap permukaan saat mereka sibuk berdansa dengan lainnya. Meliuk seperti merak yang tengah menari dengan alunan musik _**jazz**_.

Manik mata pemuda surai hitam kini membulat sempurna kala teman-teman seperjuangan yang baru saja bergabung dengan faksi ini memanjat tiang-tiang yang langsung terhubung pada jalan layang kereta itu. Tangannya tertaut pada besi, kemudian di lanjutkan dengan gerakan kakinya yang mulai menempel dan memanjat pada dinding tiang. Siluet sang kakak di atasnya membuatnya bahagia. Membuat segalanya yang ia sesali kini sirna kala sang surai mentari menghadap ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

Beberapa orang kini sudah berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu sesuatu, Jungkook adalah orang dengan barisan paling kiri. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, semua rekan-rekan barunya kini berlari ke arah kanan. Kemudian satu kereta dengan pintu tertutup sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pemuda surai hitam itu terlihat bangga karena sudah berhasil ke tepian jalanan di jalan layang ini tanpa bantuan. Saat kereta itu melintas di tepat hadapannya, manic matanya membulat, ia tersentak.

Jungkook masih terbengong dengan keadaan ini, kemudian lamunannya pecah kala ia di seret Taehyung untuk segera berlari atau ia akan tertinggal.

Sepertinya para senior-senior itu memulai semuanya dengan cukup baik. Lihat saja, mereka sudah menempel pada dinding kereta untuk membukakan pintu pada para junior mereka. Hampir semuanya kini sudah melompat memasuki kereta. Kini tinggal seorang Jungkook saja yang masih terengah dan berlari mengejar kereta yang kini tinggal sedikit lagi tepi jalanan terputus.

Dan kemudian kakinya ia siapkan untuk sebuah tolakan untuk melompat kea rah Taehyung yang sudah siap siaga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu adiknya memasuki gerbong kereta itu.

Dan kemudian satu tolakan ia lakukan dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya melayang tinggi mengudara di tangkap kakaknya. Ia nyengir kemudia memasuki gerbong kereta dengan Taehyung.

"Sekarang kau sangat pemberani ya."

Itu bukanlah pujian, namun itu adalah sebuah ejekan ringan untuk Jungkook. Remaja beriris coklat hitam itu mendecih, "Hah, terima kasih." Kemudian di barengi dengan suara tawa dari Taehyung yang dilanjutkan dengan senggolan Suga.

"Kalian ini, sangat mesra, kikiki." Suara Suga kini menderu di indera pengengaran dua kakak beradik itu. Jungkook mengumpat pelan, kemudian Taehyung menyeringai.

"Kan Jungkook memang pacarku sekaligus adikku, ya 'kan Kook? Ahahaha."

Sebuah ayunan tangan cukup keras menjitak kepala mentari milik Taehyung, pemuda itu nyengir. "Yakk kau!" kemudian tanpa izin Taehyung memluk adiknya dengan erat di hdapan Suga yang memerah seketika.

"Hentikan itu, ahaha." Rebecca menginterupsi.

"Bersiaplah!"

Senior pria berumur antara 21 hingga 22 itu memerintah. Taehyung dan kawan-kawan mengintip dari pintu lain yang terbuka. Mencoba melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Matanya membulat kala mendapati beberapa senior melompat ke arah gedung bercat merah marun pudar.

"Mereka melompat!" suara Taehyung seakan sebuah mantra pengajak agar lainnya ikut menonton.

"Mereka mencoba membunuh kita." tawa Suga yang kemudian di senggol oleh Jungkook.

Anak-anak baru seangkatan dengan Jungkook satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan gerbong kereta ke atap gedung dengan melompat. Kini tinggal Taehyung dan Jungkook seorang di karenakan Rebecca dan si blonde sudah melompat duluan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Bersama?"

"Ya!"

"WOAAA."

Teriakan kagum mereka terdengar kala kaki mereka berhasil bertolak dan tubuh mereka terbang bak burung kemudian jatuh kea tap gedung. Bukannya kesakitan mereka malah tertawa seperti orang yang si gelitiki. Rambut mereka kini tak lagi rapi seperti pertama kali menginjakan kaki ke Chicago masa depan ini.

"Baik, dengarkan!"

Suara seorang senior membuat kerumunan orang baru itu berkumpul ke sisi gedung. Kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya gagah dan sok keren, tapi wajahnya terlihat cukup mengerikan dengan luka goresan pisau terjahit dari pipi kanan bawah ke atas.

"Hai, aku Namjoon, Nam. Aku adalah salah satu pemimpin kalian."

Kemudian semuanya terlihat mengangguk dan mata mereka seperti menggerayangi tubuh atletis Nam yang cukup terawatt. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, irisnya terlihat berwarna violet gelap, atau mungkin itu hanya _**soft flens**_?

"Jika kalian ingin menjadi **Fuoco** sesungguhnya, ini adalah jalan masuknya.. namun jika kalian tidak berani melompat. Kalian bukanlah orang yang kita cari, bukan seorang **Fuoco**."

Mereka mengangguk saat Nam menunjuk kea rah bawah di belakangnya.

"Kami membutuhkan seorang First Jumper, pelompat pertama?"

Manik mata Nam kini setengah menggerayangi para anak baru, mencoba memilih atau salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk melompat duluan. Jungkook memangdang semuanya kala tak ada seorangpun yang merespon pertanyaan Nam. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku."

Kemudian Jungkook di persilahkan untuk menaiki tepi gedung untuk bersiap melompat pada gedung yang lebih kecil de bawahnya yang pada atap gedungnya bolong. Ia bersiap, kemudian mengudara dengan sangat elok. Nafasnya memburu kala badannya melayang terjun cepat kea rah lubang gedung yang gelap itu.

Kemudian tubuhnya terpantul saat memasuki gelapnya gedung yang berlubang tadi. Oh, ternyata ada jaring-jaringnya. Jungkook masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia perbuat. Kemudian ia dia bantu seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jungkook. Sekiranya, pemuda tampan itu berumur 19 atau 20 tahunan. Wajahnya begitu tampan. Hampir mirip dengan Taehyung namun dia lebih tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti milik Jungkook. Tubuhnya berisi, berkulit putih tak sepucat kakaknya.

Setelah hampir beberapa menit lamanya para Fuoco baru ini udah terkumpul manis di samping jarring-jaring yang menagkup mereka saat terjun bebas ke gedung berlubang tadi. Kini pemuda berperawakan sangar bernama Nam tadi memperkenalkan teman seangkatan yang juga seorang pemegang nilai terbaik saat tahun kemarin. Pemuda yang menolong Jungkook berdiri dari jarring-jaring tadi. Pemuda tampan yang mirip Kakaknya sendiri, namun ia rasa lebih mani dan berkharisma sang pemuda berambut hitam seperti miliknya itu.

"Tak usah buang waktu. Namaku Joseph Ludwig, panggil saja V. Lebih mudah."

Semua bergeming mendengar suara bass berat beribawa itu, senyum menyungging di dudut kanan bibir V. Jungkook merasakan sebuah tamparan panas mendarat kepipinya kala mata mereka bertemu dalam satu detik. Remaja bersurai hitam manis itu menggeleng. Disampingnya sudah berdiri Kakaknya dan dua teman kenalannya hari ini.

Waktu berjalan cepat, hingga mereka sudah melewati tempat pelatihan, tempat mandi pria-wanita yang tergabung yang hanya dibatasi kain tipis berwarna abu-abu, dan kini berdiri di ruang istirahat yang mana ada banyak kamar yang satu kamar diisi dua orang, campuran maupun anak baru dan anak-anak yang sudah mahir.

"Silahkan cek kamar kalian, dan berusahalah akrab dengan lainnya, teruatama roommate kalian masing-masing. Aku juga tak sabar akan tidur dengan siapa tahun ini."

Kerumunan manusia tadi kini mengecek kamar-kamar bernomor yang disamping pintunya terdapat sebuah papan berwarna putih yang ternodai tinta hitam bertuliskan pasangan kamar itu. Dan Taehyung berdiri mematung kala ia melewati nomor lima belas yang bertuliskan namanya bukan dengan nama sang adik, melainkan dengan pemuda bernama, Byun Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian ia melambaikan tangan kepada sang adik yang tengah mengecek kamar bertuliskan namanya.

"Apa kau kamar ini?"

Taehyung menoleh kala suara ringan lembut menyapa telinganya masuk. Matanya menyipit memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tingginya tak berbeda darinya. Remaja putih berambut coklat keemasan dengan iris berwarna biru kecoklatan.

"Ya. Dan, kau?"

"Aku? Aku juga penghuni kamar ini, kita roommate? Ahahaha, oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, namamu?" Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya… dan juga lipatan bibir cherry-nya yang sangat menggoda. Taehyung menghela nafas mencoba menahan nafsu melumat yang sering ia lakukan kala adik kecilnya tertidur pulas. Sungguh, ia tipikal cowok yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya jika melihat sesuatu yang membangunkan senjata dibalik celananya.

"Kim-kim Taehyung, Baek."

Senyum anehnya menempel dan membuat seorang mungil di hadapannya terkekeh menjitak Taehyung, ia mememluk Taheyung pelan. "Semoga kita menjadi teman ya? Ahaha."

Langkah kaki berbalut jeans abu-abu itu bergumul menapaki tiap lantai keramik yang kini menjadi alas ruangan. Mencari-cari namanya yang kini masih tak terlihat hingga nomor memasuki tiga puluh lima. Dan tada! Baru saja ia akan menyerah mencari. Malah tubuhnya menabrak seorang yang taka sing baginya. "Maaf."

V mengangguk, pemuda tampan itu masih membekas diingatan Jungkook. Bagaimana ia berbicara, bagaimana keringatnya mengucur membasahi dada dan perutnya yang membuat remaja polos di depannya itu tercekat melihat V menyeka tiap cucuran keringat yang membuatnya menggoda dan terlihat begitu… seksi.

"Namamu Jungkook?"

Jungkook memerah sempurna kala suara bass V menginterupsi dirinya yang sedaritadi bengong. Ia semakin ge-er bagaimana sang tampan berkharisma di depannya kini mengetahui namanya yang cukup asing. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Lihat, namamu dan namaku ada di papan kamar ini. Hai, roommate baruku."

JDERR!

Tanpa disangka pergelangan tangan V mengalung di leher putih Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha sekuat mungkin menarik nafas dan mengaturnya agar tak terlihat gugup. Kemudian dua pemuda berbeda umur itu memasuki ruangan dengan kasur bertingkat. Kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Haihai, maaf chapter ini sedikit terlamat dan cukup mengecewakan dikarenakan lebaran dan banyak acara huhuhu. Enjoy!


End file.
